Cellular mechanisms in ocular immunologically mediated disease are being studied in animal models of experimental autoimmune uveoretinitis (EAU). Rats and mice are immunized with retina-derived antigens or synthetic peptides, representing fragments of these antigens, to induce EAU. Susceptibility to disease induction is being evaluated in various strains o known genetic makeup, in the hope of delineating the hereditary mechanisms that predispose to uveitis. In vivo functional long-term T-cell lines and clones are developed from lymphoid organs of rats and mice immunized with uveitogenic ocular proteins. The functional properties and antigen recepto of these cells are being studied to develop strategies for in vivo targetin of the autoimmune cells. EAU in rats and mice serves as a template for the evaluation of new drugs and compounds as well as for the study and characterization of the participating cells and their factors. The goals o these studies are to identify the immunogenetic factors predisposing to uveitic disease, learn about the pathogenic mechanisms involved, characteri the immunoreactive cells and their mediators, and finally to utilize this knowledge for designing rational approaches to immunotherapy.